tie
by Junnieevee
Summary: "Since when do you care?" After a long time without any normal responsibilities of normal teenagers, Sora couldn't remember the last time he dressed up for school. [SoRiku]


"Since when do you care?"

Riku had his eyes glued to the mirror, adjusting his uniform clothes more carefully than Sora remembered when they went to school a couple of years ago, before all the Keyblade mess happened. His white and blue striped pants were nicely adjusted to his hips with a black leather belt, his white shirt straight and ironed since a day before and the beige sweater cuffs rolled up three quarters in both of his arms. Just now Riku's hands were knotting a tie around his neck, working fast and firm

"About what?"

Sora frowned, crossing his arms like he usually did when things were out of place

"The uniform"

Riku looked at himself, searching for any weirdness his friend spotted on him

"What's wrong with it?"

"Dunno... before- I mean, well... you don't... you know..." he scratched behind his head, trying to find the words to express himself

After a long time without any normal responsibilities of normal teenagers, Sora couldn't remember the last time he dressed up for school. That morning he woke up searching his travel clothes, realising that he wasn't going to any quest or even to train with Ven and Roxas. He wasn't in a hurry anyway, his biologic alarm woke him up the same hour Ventus does at Land of Departure, like, around five o'clock

Then Riku gave him a frowned look too, and it was his turn to search what was wrong on him

"You shirt is all wrinkled, and is tucked off" he sighed, reaching for the other's shirt and tucking it inside Sora's pants

"Since when?"

"Since when _what_?"

"Last time I saw you wearing a uniform you were complaining about the tie and the shoes" which were clean and polished, he noticed. _What the hell_ "And you didn't even knew how to iron a shirt!"

Riku stopped, finishing his work slowly as he thought on his words. Sora wanted to laugh as he saw his blushed cheeks, embarrassing Riku was one of the most awesome and beautiful things on the world, he is just so sweet and cute but also hot when he wants to be...

Sora had to stop his brain from that kind of thoughts for now

"Mickey... taught me..." he replied, cuping the back of his neck with his hand, nervously

"His Majesty?"

"He said that looks are important when you're a Keyblade Master... and... yeah..." Riku sighed "Is not a big deal"

Sora was blank, blinking slowly until a dorky smile appeared on his face

"Gee, the king turned you into a nerd"

"Sora!"

"Riku!" he laughed, his friend's face was even redder than before "You used to be so edgy about it, and now you..."

Riku growled, embarrassed

"We're going to be late"

"What happened to Mr. 'They can't jail me here all day'? you used to skip class all the time!"

"You weren't better"

"I just followed you" he smiled, in a so-lovely way that Riku just could make a face in answer to it "Wait I tell Kairi"

"I changed a lot, ok?" he crossed his arms, Sora noticed how Riku tried to no wrinkle his clothes, and it took all of his will power to not laugh his ass off again

"I know, Riku" Sora chuckled a last time, before taking Riku's hands with his own, enjoying his relaxed expression before the low strokes of his fingers "Everybody changed, Kairi, you, me... and I know is hard too, harder for you especially" they intertwined their fingers, holding hands between them "I was joking, I-It's weird, to say it I mean, but... I'm very proud of you, you know?"

Sora felt Riku's fingers squeezing their hands, and delightedly observed the excited shine on his aquamarine eyes, lightly changing to a clearer shade of glacier blue. In the Realm of Sleep would be changed to a powerful magenta, and the spirit mark at his back would be glowing already

Riku dropped one of his hands, caressing Sora's cheek, amused by the way he shuddered against his touch

"That's cheating. I can't get mad at you if you say things like that" he complained

Sora laughed again, standing on his tiptoes to join their lips in a brief contact

"We're going to be late" he said

"Now you care"

"_You_ care"

"Wait" Riku broke apart from Sora, opening his drawer and taking out a tie with the same pattern as the one he was wearing. He approached Sora, who made a pout

"Don't wanna"

"How bad"

He didn't put any resistance against Riku anyway, and, to be honest, he secretly enjoyed Riku's hands gently working on his tie, patting the knot when he finished. Sora let out a satisfied sigh when he felt Riku's fingers caressing his neck, clavicles and nape, playing with his hair there, and the warm breath from his mouth on his ear

"Just wait, I'll turn you into a nerd like me, too" he whispered

"Oh my God..." Sora chuckled

{+}{+}{+}

so yeah, this is my first eng fic ever. If you saw something out of place, or grammar errors, pls tell me, I appreciate it a lot. Thank you for reading and have a nice day! See ya


End file.
